When Life Gives You LMNs...
See also: When Life Gives You LMNs.../Info. Ben gets a new, fruity alien. Plot ﻿Ben and Co. were searching for Evil Gwen in Kevin's ship. (Gwen): I still don't have anything. (Kevin): We've flown around the solar system! We have to have found something! Suddenly, a laser hit the ship. Everyone got knocked around. Ben fell down, and the Omnitrix hit the floor. It started acting weird. (Ben): What's going on? A new hologram popped up. Ben turned into it. (Ben, transforming): What in the world is this? It looks like a stick figure with a lemon for a head! (Kevin): Dunno. I guess you unlocked a new alien. (Gwen): Now let's focus on what hit the ship. (Ben): In the meantime, I think I'll call this guy LMN! They looked out a window, seeing a ship as big as theirs. Then a familiar voice came from it. (Voice): Surrender! Hand over the Omnitrix! (Kevin): Sunder? Haven't seen him for a while. Sunder suddenly teleported in. (Sunder): What in the world is that? (Ben): That's what I said. I don't even know what this guy can do! Ben tried all kinds of things, but he realized he can spit strong, sour acid. (Sunder): Aaahh! You'll pay for that! He tried to cut off the Omnitrix with his axe, but the result sent them all to the Null Void. (Ben): Now look what you did! (Sunder): Now to cut you up for real! Suddenly, a man in a beat-up Plumber suit flew in on a jetpack. (Man): Well, well, well, if it isn't Ben Tennyson. I see you have a new form. (Ben): Do I know you? The man pulled off his helmet. Ben detransformed, too. (Man): I think you do. (Everyone but Sunder): Phil?! (Phil): Yes. Phil. (Sunder): Who is Phil? (Ben): A long time ago, when Grandpa Max told us about the Plumbers, Phil appeared. Flashback with Ben talking... (Ben): Some aliens attacked us, and Phil helped us send them to the Null Void. Camera shows the Vulpimancers being sucked into the Null Void Projector's portal. (Ben): But soon we realized that he was freeing aliens from the Null Void, and then charging people for him to send them back. But after a struggle including a Null Guardian... Camera shows Null Guardian freed from the Projector. (Ben): Phil himself was sucked in. Camera shows Phil getting sucked in. End flashback... (Phil): And I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids and your watch! (Ben): Actually, I've gone through another Omnitrix form, an Ultimatrix, and now the Omnitrix 2.0! (Transform) LMN! I don't know why I detransformed. I didn't time out. (Phil): It doesn't matter! Now, after a little time with your Osmosian friend, and your Chimera Sui Generi enemy, some of their powers passed into me somehow. Ben shot acid at Phil, but it only dissolved most of his Plumber suit. (Phil): And now that you broke my suit, I can do this! He suddenly morphed into a large monster that looked like a combo of Kevin's first mutation and Vilgax. (Phil): Now I'm Ultimate Phil! (Kevin): No way! How are you an Osmosian? (Phil): I'm more than an Osmosian. His head morphed into a familiar face. Well, familiar to Kevin. (Kevin): No way! D-d-d-dad! (Phil): Yes. I'm Devin Levin, gone mad! (Devin): Ah. The author finally corrected my name. Now, here's my story... Flashback!... (Devin): When I absorbed the energy to attempt to stop Ragnarok, it set me off. When Ragnarok hit me with his blast, I simply absorbed it. Camera shows Devin hit by Ragnarok's blast. (Devin): Later, I was sent to the Plumber Morgue. Camera shows Devin's body put in a drawer in a huge wall, with lots of dead bodies. (Devin): That night, I escaped. I disguised myself as Phil. I signed up for the Plumbers, completely starting over. Camera shows Phil getting in his suit. (Devin): When I destroyed Vilgax with Max, the earth Plumbers shut down. Camera shows Vilgax flying up on a missile, which is how he was defeated in Truth. (Devin): A while after being sent to the Null Void, I began seeing a stronger version of Vilgax. (Ben): That's after I sent him to the Null Void. Camera shows Phil looking from behind a rock at Vilgax and Kevin. (Devin): After I saw Kevin with Vilgax, I came out and tried to co-operate. That failed. Camera shows Vilgax and Kevin attacking Phil. (Devin): In the attack, I absorbed a bit of Vilgax and Kevin's powers. They threw me off that asteroid, and thought I was dead. I did get knocked out, though. Camera shows Phil falling. End flashback... (Devin): I woke up, then saw you. And here we are. (Sunder): I don't care. (Devin): Now, call me Ultimate Phil. (Ultimate Phil): That's better. (Ben): Okay. (Transform) Okay, Ultimate Phil, meet Ultimate Swampfire! Wow, I didn't know I could directly go Ultimate with this. Ben shot really hot, blue fire at Ultimate Phil. Okay, let's just call him UP. (UP): Pathetic. I'm an Osmosian, remember? I can absorb anything! (Ben): How about (Transform) Ultimate Big Chill's ice? He shot fire at UP that quickly turned into ice. But UP absorbed it, then turned into an ice creature with UP's mutant shape. (UP): How about you call me... (Ice Phil): ...Ice Phil?! (or IP) (Ben): Alright, Ice Phil. Now you can meet (Transform) Ultimate Echo Echo! I hope I can stop you. His sonic discs floated up and surrounded IP. (Ben): Sonic Doom! The discs created a sound wave bubble that really hurt IP. (IP): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! IP reached weakly at the discs. Touching them, he started absorbing them. They sparked up as the bubble disappeared. (Ben): Uh oh! Suddenly, a large sound blast came out of IP. It destroyed all surrounding asteroids, and broke the Ult. Echo Echo's material from Ben. Ben's clothes ripped up, Gwen's clothes and skin ripped off in places, revealing Anodite body underneath. Kevin started to crumble. The sound intensified, and Ben, Gwen, and Kevin disappeared. Their Omnitrixes fell to the ground. Nobody noticed, though, that Sunder wasn't there. (IP): Yes! He then picked up the Multi Trixes. He put them all on his left wrist. (IP): At last! I have the Omnitrix, and two bonuses! Suddenly, he glowed green. His arm fell apart (he's made of ice) as the Multi Trixes floated out, making a triangle. All the faceplates were aimed at the center. In the center was IP. (IP): What is this? They all zapped them with beams of their own color. He began to break apart, but he instantly broke apart in a red glow as the Trixes' beams stopped. The Trixes then regenereated Ben, Gwen, and Kevin, only Kevin was still mutated. Meanwhile, Sunder was there where IP was. (Sunder): Now, I can tap into the power in these remaining bits. Suddenly, the bits turned into red dust that floated up into the air. (Sunder): NO! (Ben): Hold on! Remember: This episode's about (Transform) LMN! He shot acid at Sunder's axe, dissolving it. (Sunder): You'll pay for that! He got onto his glider which automatically flew over there. He flew off. (Gwen): Now, how do we get out of here? Suddenly, the camera went to a man on a nearby asteroid. He raised a purple-glowing hand, and Ben and Co. teleported away in a purple glow. They teleported to the back of Mr. Smoothy. (Ben): I didn't do that! (Gwen): Neither did I. (Kevin): What're you looking at me for? Meanwhile, the red dust floated to the man on the asteroid. Coming closer, we can see who the man is: Eon! (Eon): Yes. He made the red dust glow purple as it morped into a red version of human Kevin. (Eon): Now, my army is complete. As soon as I get enough power to get out of this dump, I shall attack Tennyson and his friends with themselves. Ha ha ha ha ha! THE END. ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:Story Arc Category:---****--- Roads Category:Eon Arc Category:BTMT Episodes